


Revelations

by Airspritegal



Series: Nostalgia [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Yotubers (Jacksepticeye and Markiplier), jacksepticeye
Genre: And best friends, Anti and Jackie are babies, Beginnings of a crush, Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: It's been a year already. A year of playing and jokes and friendship but in a moment Anti is sure he ruined everything. Jackie comes to the rescue to show him he didn't.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Part three. Takes place after First meetings but before the start of Best Friends Forever? The ending is not at all what I wanted but I lost my notes on how I actually wanted to end it so have this. If I hate it enough I may come back and change it later. Enjoy either way! :)

A year! He'd been so careful for a whole year! What happened this time? Why didn't he hear the other approach? He was running down the path through the woods, though he thought he'd been turned around at some point… Shouldn't he have made it home already? They weren't playing that far away!

“Anti! Wait!” 

Anti could hear Jackie somewhere behind him, probably following the crashes as he moved through the trees. He glanced back, only for a second, and saw Jackie's shape growing closer in the shadowed woods. He gasped and panicked, his speed increasing and each step being wildly off from where it should be. He was running forward but with each terrified breath he had teleported a few too many inches right, left, forward too far. His last move sent him too far from where he expected and before he could stop himself a root tangled around his ankle. He fell to the forest floor with a pained yelp. All the air was knocked from his lungs and he could only blindly curl into himself, eyes squeezed shut and tears rolling down his cheeks. He could feel his body, glitching, as he had taken to calling it. Parts of his body would change between solid and almost ghost like. At the same time his entire form would seem to come in an out of focus, as did the world around him to his own eyes. As had been happening before every now and then his body would move, now that he wasn't running it was only an inch or so right or left and then back to where he had been before.He finally managed to take a shaking, deep breath as he felt someone practically fall to their knees beside him. He could barely make out the thump of their body hitting the ground before hands were on him. They were touching different parts of his body, quickly and lightly. 

“Anti! Anti are you okay? What hurts? What's wrong?”

Jackie's voice was shaking and his hands trembled too when they finally came to rest against Anti's side. Anti whimpered and finally opened his eyes to see Jackie looking down at him, distraught.

“What's happening?”

The brunette was out of focus and Anti closed his eyes again, turning his head away. He heard Jackie let out a sharp breath before the weight was gone from his side. He heard the crash of another body rushing through the trees and then it was silent. He curled up as small as he could, breath coming in stuttering pants.

It was a few moments later he heard someone approaching again and Jackie's voice cut through the jumble of emotions in his mind. 

“I'm back. I'm here Anti.” 

Anti felt Jackie roll him onto his back and then pull gently at his arms until he was sitting up against the other. Slowly he opened his eyes again as he started to calm.

“I just went and got your stuff okay? Are you alright? What's going on..why are you doing this? How can I help?”

He was asking too many questions at once and Anti couldn't answer all of them so he went with the last question. He wrapped his arms around Jackie and clung to him helplessly. The other, surprised at first, wrapped his arms in turn around Anti and tightened his grip slightly. 

“Hey.. I'm here. It's okay.” He soothed, at a loss of how else to help. He felt Anti calm in his arms, slowly. Eventually Anti looked up at his friend with his red, blotchy and tearstained face and Jackie tilted his head, still looking worried. 

Anti flashed him a very small smile and moved back, Jackie releasing him, so he could wipe at his eyes. 

“I'm.. Okay.” the younger murmured. 

Jackie still seemed hesitant to move away from Anti and kept his arms loosely around the other, not quite touching him anymore.

“What happened?” Jackie asked quietly but Anti shook his head and the other fell silent. Jackie frowned but didn't question him further. He instead stood slowly and pulled Anti to his feet with him, keeping his arms around the other.

"Let's go home, yea? Can you make it home with me?" He asked and Anti nodded slowly. 

The two started walking, with Anti's bag slung over Jackie's far shoulder. 

After a moment Anti spoke in a near whisper. "Mom and I call it glitching… She says that when it happens her tv and stuff gets all weird. She says I look like her tv when it's set on the static channel too. I don't know why I do it or how to not… Do it.. It's usually only when I get too upset or scared, or even too happy. Mom says I have to be careful 'cause of people saw me doin' it then they'd take me away" 

Jackieboy listened silently. 

"Jackie?" 

"I won't tell anyone." Jackie finally said. "Promise I won't." He gave Anti a reassuring smile as they emerged from the trees and into the conjoined backyard. Anti smiled back, gratefully before looking away to hide the heat he was feeling in his cheeks.


End file.
